Diary's Equal Trouble
by Tequila-Tears
Summary: [ONESHOT]Inuyasha has a problem and wants to find the solution in Kagome's Diary. Inukag obviously.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show Inuyasha; I just play around with the characters.

**Diary's Equal Trouble**

By: Tequila-Tears

_Dear Diary,_

_I think that Inuyasha went to go see Kikyou again yesterday. It makes me pretty sad and mad at the same time that I'm not good enough for him… Or at least I feel that way. Why can't he see that I love him? Honestly it's pretty obvious, but maybe it's a good idea that he doesn't know. I would tell him that I love him but I don't want to risk losing our friendship, he is really special to me and I would die if I lost him. Why are men so damn difficult? I really don't understand it, one minute he's dead jealous about Kouga and then he goes and runs off with Kikyou… Grrr, it's so stupid! He always says that I'm only really the shard detector but why does he have me do it when Kikyou could do it? She could probably do it better than I ever could, but just in case he might do that I don't think that I'd ever say that to him. Oh well here he comes, probably wanting to either get moving for jewel shards or to get me to make him ramen…_

_Kagome Higurashi._

Kagome quickly tucked away her journal under her math homework hoping that Inuyasha Hadn't noticed it. Apparently he didn't since he sat down next to her with his arms tucked away in his sleeves and looked into the direction he came from. He stared away from her for a while refusing to make eye contact with her. Something was up.

He finally looked at her with something in his eyes that Kagome couldn't decipher. "Kagome…?" He asked in a whispered voice.

"Uh-huh?" Kagome was scared. Actually chilled to the bone scared. She didn't want him to say what she thought he was going to say, and that was to go home and to never come back. She thought for a moment, thinking that maybe he did think about Kikyou searching for the shards with him instead of Kagome and that's why he went to go see her yesterday. She was freaking herself out.

Inuyasha noticed her change in scent. Looking at her head to toe he noticed that she was shaking quite badly. Everything that he was thinking of saying to her were long gone. "Kagome, what's wrong? You seem… Really scared," Not being able to take away the concern in his voice he decided to let it show.

"Uh-huh," Kagome couldn't really manage anything else out of her mouth. What if this was the end? She didn't want to leave the feudal era, along with all of her friends. She wiped sweaty hands on her skirt, trying to dry them, even though it wasn't working since the sweat just seemed never ending.

Inuyasha looked quite puzzled really. What was wrong with her? He wasn't going to say anything that she should be really scared of… Or would she be scared of it? '_Did that monk tell her? If he did then he better pray for his fucking life!' _ With viscous thoughts he started to become scared along with Kagome. He had many questions that he wanted answered, that was for sure. But if she knew… And if that's why she's scared… "I have to go," Inuyasha threw out those words as fast as he could, scrambling out of the area.

Kagome looked at his retreating form, sending a prayer heavenward asking for him not to say what she thought he was going to say, and if he was going to say it she wanted to stay there a little bit longer.

What if she knew? Inuyasha was as scared as Kagome was. _'Is she going to reject me!?'_

He ran as fast as he could to the Sacred tree, jumping into it. He wanted Kagome with him, but if it meant keeping his feelings to himself then so be it. Maybe if she did know then maybe she would forget. He wanting to ask her if she knew but that would just be stupid so he stayed in the tree, making himself comfortable. He knew that he shouldn't have told that monk, now he's scared of going near Kagome. He wanted to stay with her and he didn't want to risk their friendship with him telling her that he loved her. If he was going to tell her then he had to be sure that she shared the same feelings.

That is why he went to Miroku in the first place. He wanted to know if he knew that Kagome shared at least a little feeling for him in _that _way.

Tightening his fists he tried to stop them from shaking, from anger and fright. He was angry at himself for being such a baby and running away, he was also angry for being scared of Kagome. If she didn't return his feelings then she probably wouldn't make a big deal about it, she knew that that would hurt him.

The fright was a whole different matter.

There was the rejection, the not being able to look her straight in the eye anymore. The embarrassment. Nothing mattered more to him then Kagome, she was his everything and he didn't want to risk anything.

He even went to go see Kikyou to tell her that he couldn't see her anymore, and that he didn't want to go to hell with her. It was quite a fight for him to get her get his way. Kikyou even contemplated killing him, not a very good thing, but he found his way out of it. Now he was thinking if that was a good idea at all, Kagome might think of him just as a friend.

Plus he didn't think he deserved Kagome. She was so pure and beautiful; he was just a low life hanyou. He had killed the innocent, he didn't belong anywhere, but she, she had almost everything. Kagome could probably have everything she really wanted, but she didn't like to use people so she did things herself. She had a family that loved her, an education. He was stupid to think that she'd go with him and give everything up.

Then there was also Kouga.

Kouga was a full demon, he actually had something going for him, as much as Inuyasha hated to say, but Kagome would probably be better off with him. He actually showed his love towards her and gave her presents, and women like that don't they?

Then there was Hojo, he gave her plenty of presents, and showed a lot of concern for her too. Inuyasha had been there and seen what he was like, he had asked her out for a date and gave her some healing stuff. There were a lot of men that Kagome could choose over him and at that he growled.

Maybe that monk had something to say that could help him? Inuyasha jumped off the Sacred tree and started on his way towards the village he felt low having to resort to advice from that pervert, but right now he needed help.

"Well," Miroku started to suggest, "Maybe you can bring her flowers, it should lighten the mood."

Inuyasha had taken Miroku away from the hut and away from ears that could over-hear the conversation. Talking to Miroku might have helped with useful suggestions but it didn't help his temper, "Pft! Me, giving someone flowers? Yeah right!" Inuyasha harrumphed, crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, "What I need to know is if I should even tell her and a way to know that she feels the same way. I also need to know why I'm talking to you about this…"

"Hey, it's good for men to look for advice, and then they wouldn't screw up as much."

"What are you, on the women's support group or something?"

"No, I just don't think as if women are lower than us, is all."

"No, you just think of them as objects to grope."

All you heard was a 'thunk' as Miroku whacked Inuyasha over the head with his trusty staff. "Hmm, I'm surprised it didn't echo."

"IM SURPRISED I HAVN'T KILLED YOU ALREADY!" Inuyasha started flexing his claws, not noticing that Kagome was just coming back from doing her 'homework'.

"What's going on?" Kagome saw Inuyasha jump and turn golden eyes on her, but she refused to look into them, so she kept her eyes on Miroku.

"Oh, Inuyasha here was just looking for some helpful advice," Miroku grinned at her, knowing the subject that Inuyasha and him had been on, and what would have happened if Kagome came a few minutes earlier and over heard their little conversation about what was going on in Inuyasha's mind.

"I see," Kagome glanced in Inuyasha's direction and headed into Kaede's hut, not wanting to be under Inuyasha's gaze any longer.

Waiting until Kagome was in the hut Miroku turned his attention back onto his hot-tempered friend. "To answer one of your earlier questions, Kagome owns a diary."

Inuyasha got a little confused there. "What's a 'diary'? And what question does that solve?"

"A Diary is something someone writes their personal thoughts in and the question it can solve is if she returns your feelings."

Realization dawned into Inuyasha's face and a grin started to spread. Now all he needed was a way to get to that Diary.

Inuyasha went over the plan in his head. It had to work! It just had to. Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut and everyone's gaze fell upon him. He was kind of nervous about the plan, since he knew it was rather rude and would diffidently end up with him in the ground. He just hoped that this didn't ruin anything with Kagome, if there was something. "Kagome, make me ramen."

"But I made a homemade supper for everyone, I-"

"I want ramen."

"-thought it would be a nice change…" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Ramen isn't a very good diet Inuyasha, people need nutriensce too you know."

"I don't care, ramen tastes better anyway."

With that Kagome stood up with hands on her hips, fire engulfing her in a rage. "IS THAT ALL I'M GOOD FOR IS RAMEN AND SHARD HUNTING?!"

"Wench just shut up and make me ramen."

The rest of the group watched this with interest, who needed a moving picture box that Kagome always talked about when they could watch things like this?

"Inuyasha… SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT AND SSIITT!!!" Kagome marched over to her yellow backpack and turned to everyone with a cheerful face. "I'm going home now." They all watched as she turned on her heel and marched out of the hut to go 500 years into the future.

And of course Shippou had to say it, "Idiot."

Well at least the plan was working. And as he predicted he had broken Kaede's floor boards with his impact... and now he was going to break Shippou's head.

'_I can't BELIEVE that Inuyasha!' _Kagome thought as she reached the well. _"I don't want to see him ever again!'_ God knew that Kagome loved the man and that when ever she saw him that it just made her day, but this just went way too far. Kagome hefted herself on the wells lip and hoisted herself in, unaware that a certain someone was watching her.

She felt the usual feel of flying and the lights engulfed her. Now she felt the tears coming. She spent well over an hour making that stupid hanyou supper and here he is insulting her like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't help herself as she swore things that she didn't know she could ever manage coming out of her mouth as salty-water rivers soared down her face.

Making her way through the well house and going across her yard she thought of many things that she could put threw that poor hanyou but decided that all she wanted to do at the moment was take a long bath and jump into bed. She walked onto her step and slid the sliding glass open enough for her to walk through. "I'm home," She said dully. Kagome didn't even wait to hear her mothers reply, let along answer it.

Walking up the stairs she felt the tiredness of the day overwhelm her. They had come across a demon that wanted the jewel shards that Kagome possessed and got into a fight which made Inuyasha have to save her again before the demon almost killed her. There would be an advantage of having Kikyou there instead of her, Kikyou could've shot the demon with an arrow and they would have been on their way. After that mess Kagome had convinced Inuyasha to let them rest at Kaede's and let her do her homework, which caused a fight with Inuyasha, which she won of course, and then there was that little scary incident with how Inuyasha was acting all weird… And then the ramen fight.

Yup all she wanted to do was take a bubble bath and go to bed. She didn't even care about supper.

She got into her room, dropped off her bag, found her toiletries and made her way to the bathroom.

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch staring into Kagome's room, watching her get her things and going into the bathroom. Inuyasha knew that she went to go take one of her baths, which gave him a lot of time. Once he was sure he heard the water running he opened the window and slid into her room.

Her scent engulfed him at once. Oh how he loved her scent, it smelled like a thousand flowers put together, not to sweet but just the right combination that you could never get enough of it.

He stood there looking around the room trying to remember why he was there when he spotted Kagome's yellow backpack and her books beside it. He padded towards it knowing that if he made a loud enough noise then Souta would diffidently know he was there and eventually rat him out, whether it was intentional or not.

Inuyasha picked up her books and sorted through them, figuring that it was the one with 'DIARY' written on the front. He got surprisingly nervous. He realized that this little book could hold his and Kagome's future. If it said Kagome loved him then they'd be together forever, if it said she didn't… Inuyasha decided not to think about that.

He opened to book up where a ribbon marked a spot in it and made himself comfortable on the corner of Kagome's bed.

'_Dear Diary,_

_I think that Inuyasha went to go see Kikyou again yesterday. It makes me pretty sad and mad at the same time that I'm not good enough for him… Or at least I feel that way. Why can't he see that I love him? Honestly it's pretty obvious, but maybe it's a good idea that he doesn't know. I would tell him that I love him but-'_

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha had been to caught up with the Diary that he didn't hear her come in. He stumbled with the book, jumped about 5 feet in the air and turned around guiltily towards Kagome while hiding the book behind his back.

Kagome saw what he had in his hand… Her diary. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Kagome raced towards him trying to snatch it out from behind his back but he took the diary and lifted it over his head so she couldn't reach it. Kagome tried to go on her tipsy toes and pressed against Inuyasha as best as she could so she could reach the little book. It didn't help her any so instead she jumped on her bed to get it, she had it in her hands but in the heat of the moment she threw it across the room. Both of the teenagers jumped towards it.

All Inuyasha wanted to do was read the rest of that entry, and all Kagome wanted to do was take her precious book back. They landed, their fingers only inches away from the book, both trying to get in front of the other one. Kagome lifted herself on top of Inuyasha and reached for the book, she finally got it.

Seeing this Inuyasha threw Kagome under him so she couldn't get away with it, but with this movement Kagome screamed 'SIT' trying to beat him to the action but instead it ended with Kagome pressed underneath Inuyasha with the book squished in between them.

"Get off me!" Kagome yelped, she had pain shooting from all over her body.

"I can't!" Inuyasha mumbled into the carpet making it sound like 'I'm fat'.

Once the spell wore off Inuyasha lifted himself so he could look into Kagome's face. "Now you know what it's like to be sat."

"Why were you reading my Diary!?"

"Cause it looked interesting?"

"You're such a Fu-"

Remembering what Inuyasha had read in her diary he couldn't help himself, he closed his eyes and landed his lips on hers. It diffidently shut her up.

He reluctantly brought back to see Kagome's chocolaty eyes looking up at him with shock. Realizing what he had done he did nothing but run and jump out of the window for safety.

The only thought that went through Kagome's head was that maybe he didn't want Kikyou to replace her after all… well also of course HE KISSED ME!?

(The next day)

"Inuyasha, where are you off to?" Shippou ran towards to hanyou. "Ya going to get Kagome?"

"It's none of your business brat, get lost."

"Fine then…" The kistune skipped off, not really caring where he was going.

The diary plan worked… And it got him a nice kiss from Kagome, even if she was pretty much to shocked to kiss back, but from what Inuyasha had read from Kagome's diary he was quite sure that she would have kissed back if he hadn't ran away. He knew that plan worked but today he was going to try something different, and maybe he can get an even better kiss from it.

He looked down at the flowers in his hand. _'I hope she likes these.'_

**ZE END**

_A/N: Wow another Diary story… Yeah you bet I'm original. _

_Well you know what to do! All criticism and niceness aloud._


End file.
